Resistance
by jinnoripperroo
Summary: The Resistance must fight back againist Trixie, who has taken over Equstria. They must fight Trixie's agents,sabotage, and more.


Time for my first mission. I'm in the Resistance, a group of ponies who formed to take down Trixie, a pony who defeated Celestia and Luna and ruled Equstria. I joined the Resistance a few days ago, now i'm ready for my first mission.  
>"Rainbow Dash," Twilight said to me while study recent documents from TheCult of Trixie." Your job is to halt the flow of weapons from The Cult so the Gestponies won't be armed to the hoof"<br>The Gestponies were Trixie's Secret Service. They spied, killed, deceived,interrogate, and torture for Trixie. They were also more threating than Trixie's foot soldiers. They had flamethrowers, shotguns, and throwing knives.  
>" I will succed" I said. I got out of the underground hideout through a manhole . Trixie urbanizied Ponyville. There were streets, stone buildings, radio towers, and more. It was night time, it was a good time to strike due to lowered alert time, and a easier time to escape.<br>I needed weapons, and fast.  
>Spike was hiding in a dark alley, giving weapons to Resistance members. "I need explosives." I said to Spike. He laughed and gave me 5 packs of C4 and 10 sticks of dynamite. I flew on top of The cathedral, which Derpy held meetings with other cultists.<br>Then, I saw Derpy coming.  
>I used the darkness to hide myself. Derpy was walking down the street, talking to another cultist. "Mother Derpy," the cultist said. " My intelligence shows that Resistance fighters are getting more active. This could be a problem for us, so I warn you ahead of time."<p>" Thank you, Brother Hamlet" Derpy replied calmy. " Those urchins won't stop our worship."<br>Derpy then departed with Hamlot and went inside the cathedral.  
>Now to learn where The Cult were getting weapons.<br>I glide inside the cathedral,hoping to find some infomation to the location of the weapon cargo. Guards patrol the dark halls, carrying pistols tp shoot tresspassers. Derpy climbs the staircase to her room. I land in a box full of junk. A guard walked past, his shadow mane flowing freely. I pull out my garrote wire and wrap it around his neck. He struggles, but succumbs to death. I put the body in the box and wandered in the cathedral.  
>Then I noticed a Gestpony guarding a door. He must be guarding something very important. I put a silencer on my pistol, and fire at the Gestpony's head.<br>The bullet went straight threw its head, causing brain matter to splatter on the door. I head inside, ready for whatever was ahead for me. I heard screams. Screams of agony and pain . I held my gun tightly, forcing myself to continue. The room was dim with lit candles. Cultists with hoods over their heads standing in a cicle. Inside the circle was Pinkie Pie, crying and bleeding. They were to sacrifice her. Those bastards. I fired my gun, killing one of the cultist. Derpy was shocked to see me, but she smirked and grabbed a nearby shotgun. I grabbed Pinkie Pie and run. A shotgun blast destroyed a nearby wooden supporter. Blasting through the cathedral, I hide in the dark alley. "Go to the Resistance hideout!" I yelled at Pinkie. She nodded, and headed in the underground area. I hid,avoiding the high alert. After a while, the alert died down. I overheard a conversation of a weapon supply factory east of here. I flew, hovering over the weapon factory. I could two 2 things I could do. I could just kill everyone and delay the production, or I could just blow the place up. I chose the latter option. I put one C4 pack one the fueling station. I sneak in the back entrance, so the guards won't notice. I plant the C4 on the inside. "Hey it's that dashie jackass!" two voices said togheter. I turn around to see The Flim Flam brothers. They sneered, standing next to something covered with a cloth. " Now you shall the punishment to those who define Trixie!" Flim yelled. They uncovered the mystery thing. It was a robotic me. It had me my light blue coat, my rainbow mane, it even had the pegasus wings. The only defect was the white pupilless eyes. With sudden force, it grabbed me and threw me into the ground. I broke through. Landing on a circular platform. The platform was surrounded by green eletronic waste. I stand and fire a beam at Mecha Rainbow. The machine is hit, breaking some parts off. I could see what was under the main armor. It was wirey and full of moving gears. I charge a Cosmic ball. I fired at such ferocity, Mecha rainbow was thrown againist the wall. The machine fell into the waste. Then, a huge wirey arm came out the ooze. The creature rised from the ooze. It still looked like me, but it was huge and wirey, and no longer had the blue armor. It tried to grab me, but I dodged it. I pressed the denator for the C4, causing a huge explosion. The building rubble crushed the machine. I flew out of the exploding building, having a smile on my for my first mission. I'm in the Resistance, a group of ponies who formed to take down Trixie, a pony who defeated Celestia and Luna and ruled Equstria. I joined the Resistance a few days ago, now i'm ready for my first mission.  
>"Rainbow Dash," Twilight said to me while study recent documents from TheCult of Trixie." Your job is to halt the flow of weapons from The Cult so the Gestponies won't be armed to the hoof"<br>The Gestponies were Trixie's Secret Service. They spied, killed, deceived,interrogate, and torture for Trixie. They were also more threating than Trixie's foot soldiers. They had flamethrowers, shotguns, and throwing knives.  
>" I will succed" I said. I got out of the underground hideout through a manhole . Trixie urbanizied Ponyville. There were streets, stone buildings, radio towers, and more. It was night time, it was a good time to strike due to lowered alert time, and a easier time to escape.<br>I needed weapons, and fast.  
>Spike was hiding in a dark alley, giving weapons to Resistance members. "I need explosives." I said to Spike. He laughed and gave me 5 packs of C4 and 10 sticks of dynamite. I flew on top of The cathedral, which Derpy held meetings with other cultists.<br>Then, I saw Derpy coming.  
>I used the darkness to hide myself. Derpy was walking down the street, talking to another cultist. "Mother Derpy," the cultist said. " My intelligence shows that Resistance fighters are getting more active. This could be a problem for us, so I warn you ahead of time."<p>

" Thank you, Brother Hamlet" Derpy replied calmy. " Those urchins won't stop our worship."  
>Derpy then departed with Hamlot and went inside the cathedral.<br>Now to learn where The Cult were getting weapons.  
>I glide inside the cathedral,hoping to find some infomation to the location of the weapon cargo. Guards patrol the dark halls, carrying pistols tp shoot tresspassers. Derpy climbs the staircase to her room. I land in a box full of junk. A guard walked past, his shadow mane flowing freely. I pull out my garrote wire and wrap it around his neck. He struggles, but succumbs to death. I put the body in the box and wandered in the cathedral.<br>Then I noticed a Gestpony guarding a door. He must be guarding something very important. I put a silencer on my pistol, and fire at the Gestpony's head.  
>The bullet went straight threw its head, causing brain matter to splatter on the door. I head inside, ready for whatever was ahead for me. I heard screams. Screams of agony and pain . I held my gun tightly, forcing myself to continue. The room was dim with lit candles. Cultists with hoods over their heads standing in a cicle. Inside the circle was Pinkie Pie, crying and bleeding. They were to sacrifice her. Those bastards. I fired my gun, killing one of the cultist. Derpy was shocked to see me, but she smirked and grabbed a nearby shotgun. I grabbed Pinkie Pie and run. A shotgun blast destroyed a nearby wooden supporter. Blasting through the cathedral, I hide in the dark alley. "Go to the Resistance hideout!" I yelled at Pinkie. She nodded, and headed in the underground area. I hid,avoiding the high alert. After a while, the alert died down. I overheard a conversation of a weapon supply factory east of here. I flew, hovering over the weapon factory. I could two 2 things I could do. I could just kill everyone and delay the production, or I could just blow the place up. I chose the latter option. I put one C4 pack one the fueling station. I sneak in the back entrance, so the guards won't notice. I plant the C4 on the inside. "Hey it's that dashie jackass!" two voices said togheter. I turn around to see The Flim Flam brothers. They sneered, standing next to something covered with a cloth. " Now you shall the punishment to those who define Trixie!" Flim yelled. They uncovered the mystery thing. It was a robotic me. It had me my light blue coat, my rainbow mane, it even had the pegasus wings. The only defect was the white pupilless eyes. With sudden force, it grabbed me and threw me into the ground. I broke through. Landing on a circular platform. The platform was surrounded by green eletronic waste. I stand and fire a beam at Mecha Rainbow. The machine is hit, breaking some parts off. I could see what was under the main armor. It was wirey and full of moving gears. I charge a Cosmic ball. I fired at such ferocity, Mecha rainbow was thrown againist the wall. The machine fell into the waste. Then, a huge wirey arm came out the ooze. The creature rised from the ooze. It still looked like me, but it was huge and wirey, and no longer had the blue armor. It tried to grab me, but I dodged it. I pressed the denator for the C4, causing a huge explosion. The building rubble crushed the machine. I flew out of the exploding building, having a smile on my face. <p>


End file.
